Protector
by Silverhunt
Summary: Natalie Andrews has been protecting kids on the streets for as long as she can remember. Or, at least, as long as she wants to remember. When Robin interferes with Natalie's patrol and James, the child Natalie was caring for, pays the price, what happens? Will Natalie get over James' death and move on, or will Natalie hate Robin for the rest of their lives? Damian Wayne/RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Natalie POV

My name is Natalie Andrews, I am 10 years old, and I live on the streets of Gotham. Not the best place to live, I know. I would try to live somewhere else, but there are two problems with that. One, I probably couldn't get a home anyway. And two, there are other kids here who need help and protection from bad people. Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a real soft spot for kids. I don't know why, but I just do. Is this what a mother feels toward her children? Eh, whatever. The point is, you mess with the kids, you either die or you wish you did. Right now I am sheltering a 6-year-old named James. Apparently he woke up one morning and found his parents dead in the living room and ran away. I found the poor guy in an alley trying to get warm. Now he stays with me at a small structure I found a while back. Its located hidden somewhere in a park, which had a great view of the sunset. I always bring the kid or kids out to watch the sunset before bringing them back into the 'house'. Then I would always find homes for them, usually sooner than later. In the meantime, they were my baby, my girl, my boy, my darling, my everything.

Tonight was like any other night: I put James to bed, went to put on my uniform, and went out on patrol. I would always patrol the streets for any signs of trouble or homeless kids.

"HELP!"

I snapped back to reality and ran to where the screams were coming from. I leapt from roof to roof til I found a woman being grabbed by four thugs. I silently ventured down to the alley, then delivered a roundhouse kick to the nearest thug's head, knocking him out. I disappeared into the shadows before anyone could see me. One of the thugs looked around timidly. "Who's there?"

Another thug looked at him. "Is it Batman?"

I mentally scoffed. No, because the Justice League is too busy taking care of things that matter much more than the streets. I crept behind another guy and swept his feet out from under him, grabbing his gun. I hit him in the head with the gun, knocking him out as well. The remaining thugs looked at me in fear. I smirked. "Hi boys! Busy night?"

They didn't reply, not that I expected them to. I began making my way towards them, mocking disappointment. "Haven't you ever heard of playing nice?"

Suddenly, my snarky demeanor changed as I furiously charged towards them. I punched one guy in the gut and kicked him in the groin, making him bend over in pain. I delivered a swift hammer fist to the other guy, knocking him out. I looked to the one conscious thug and spat on the ground, disgusted at them all. I walked over to him and pulled him up by his hair so he was looking at me. I let my fury show on my face, so he would hopefully get it through his thick skull that I was not happy.

"If you _ever_ do this again, you will wish that I killed you right here," I snarled. He nodded his head quickly. "I p-promise! I won't do it again!"

I smirked. "Good." I punched him in the face and knocked him out. I turned around, remembering the woman that these freaks had tried to mug. She was sitting against a wall, eyes wide and lip trembling in fear. She had obviously never been threatened like this before. I walked up to her and kneeled in front of the woman. I smiled gently. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

The woman nodded, staring at me in awe. I stood up and offered her my hand. "Who are you?"

I froze. I had never really thought of that before. I smiled again. "Just someone who actually cares about the streets of Gotham. Don't worry, I'm not like those Justice League freaks."

The woman looked at me curiously. "You don't like the Justice League?"

I scoffed. "No, they don't watch the streets anymore. And if they're not gonna do it, who will?"

I didn't wait for the woman to respond as I climbed a fire escape and leapt from building to building. Suddenly, I felt another presence nearby. I looked around and froze. Someone was watching me, hiding in the shadows. I got into a fighting stance, pulling out a knife.

"Step into the light," I snarled. "Now."

I saw the figure shift and make its way toward me. Soon, as he came closer, I gasped. It was Robin. Great, just what I needed. I stayed still for a moment before hightailing it to another building. I looked over my shoulder and saw Robin a few feet behind me. I cursed and ran faster.

Unfortunately, I lost my footing and tripped over the side of the building. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Instead, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I opened one eye and looked down at the ground. I was still on the building, barely. I realized it was Robin who was holding me. Robin pulled me back to the building, not letting go. I panted, shocked by the near-death experience I had.

"Are you okay?" I looked up, turning around and saw Robin staring down at me. I sneered at him. "Doesn't matter to you self-righteous heroes, does it?"

Robin looked at me, wide-eyed. I smirked. I, Natalie Andrews, had just left the Boy Wonder speechless. I heard a thump from behind me. "Robin, everything okay?"

Nightwing. Of course. I heard him chuckle. "Who's your girlfriend?"

I turned around and scoffed at the man in black and blue. "Hell, no. I would never go out with any of you stupid b*******!"

Nightwing stared at me wide-eyed as well. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a kid to take care of and food to gather."

Robin's grip tightened and somehow he turned me around. "You have a kid?!"

I blushed furiously. Unfortunately, I was wearing a small silver masquerade mask, which didn't cover my cheeks. "Of course not, you idiot! I found him on the streets! I always find kids and take care of them, unlike you freaks who are too busy to take care of us anymore!"

Robin glared at me. "What are you talking about? We risk our necks out there for people!"

I scoffed. "Right, right. So tell me why I still manage to find at least one kid a week?"

Robin stared at me incredulously. "You take care of them?"

I glared at him. "Of course I do! I'm not heartless!"

"I never said you were!" I opened my mouth to say something, but then heard a familiar cry. It was far, I could tell. But it sounded like…

"James," I whispered. I turned and tried to go in the direction on the park, but Robin wouldn't let go of me. "James!"

"Who's James?" I turned to Robin, wide-eyed. "The kid I'm taking care of, he's in trouble!"

I tried to get out of his grip again, but he wouldn't let me go. I heard James' cry again. "Let me go! I have to get to him!"

I finally managed to get out of Robin's grip and shot toward the park. I didn't care if the little birds were following me, I was gonna get to James. After a few minutes, I ran into the house huffing. I paled and fell on my knees, mouth hanging open. I felt tears beginning to prick my eyes.

There, hanging against the wall by a knife impaled in his chest, was James. His face was scrunched up in fear and tears stained his cheeks. I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and screamed. "NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

I ran up to James and placed a hand on his cheek, praying he was still alive. I smiled gently. "James, honey. Can you here me?"

No respond. "James?" Nothing. I began to break, I didn't notice Robin and Nightwing standing at the doorway. I started crying and fell to the floor. "Nonononono! Not my little boy…"

I fell a hand on my shoulder and saw Robin. I stood up and pushed him back. "Get away from him!"

Robin started to talk. "I'm so sor-"

I shoved him back harder. "No you're not! Its your fault he's dead, ALL YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't held me back, I could've gotten here sooner!"

Robin looked at the ground. I charged toward him, delivering a swift punch to his face. I tried to punch him again, but Nightwing picked me up by the waist from behind. I screamed at Robin, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!"

I started sobbing again, giving into the pathetic sorrow gnawing at my insides. "I could've saved him," I whispered.

Nightwing carried me somewhere. I didn't know where he was taking me, but frankly I didn't give a crap. I failed James. He's dead because I couldn't get away from these two freaks. I felt a needle inject itself in my neck and felt sleepy. "I'm sorry," I whispered before giving into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin POV

I stared at the boy in shock. It wasn't the girl's or the kid's fault he was dead, it was mine. She was right, if I hadn't held her back, maybe she would've gotten here on time. I felt a presence behind me and immediately regained my composure. "What is it, Nightwing?"

"The girl is asleep, I tranqued her." I turned around, stoic as ever. "Fine. Lets take her back to the cave and see what Father thinks."

Nightwing nodded and climbed onto his bike, the unconscious girl in front of him. I hesitated. "She can ride with me."

Nightwing turned to me, an eyebrow raised. I glared at him. "I can make sure she doesn't fall and she doesn't see the cave while not wrecking my bike."

Nightwing glared at me as I smirked. "Okay, sure."

He brought the girl over to me and placed her in front of me. I wrapped an arm around her midsection,making sure she didn't fall off. Nightwing smirked at me. I glared. "Something funny, Grayson?"

Nightwing shook his head, still smirking. "Other than the fact you're totally crushing on that girl, nothing."

I was about to retort but he was already driving away. I growled and followed him, holding the girl close to me as we made our way to the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie POV

I moaned and tried to sit up. Then I realized there were leather bonds holding my wrists and ankles down. I began to panic and tugged at the bonds furiously. I looked around. I was in some sort of cave with a bunch of gear-the Batcave. Goodness gracious, why did I have to get caught up with the people I hate? I struggled against my bonds harder until I felt a pair of hands pushing down my shoulders.

"Hey, calm down! Its okay! You're safe!" I tilted my head back and saw Nightwing. I scowled. "Why the hell am I here?"

Nightwing gave me a look of pity. "H-how much do you remember?"

I was confused for a moment but then thought about last night. Robin catching me, me running to save James, finding James dead. I rested my head on the pillow, looking into space. Nightwing looked down at me.

"I'm gonna take these restraints off, okay? Robin's gonna bring you some food in a minute." I nodded, not really caring. Nightwing took off the restraints and I sat up, unconsciously rubbing my wrists. Nightwing knelt down in front of me. For a minute, we just looked at each other. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I returned the hug weakly, tears threatening to fall. I couldn't stop them. Soon I was sobbing into Nightwing's chest, Nightwing stroking my hair. We just sat like that for a while until I stopped crying. I pulled away and wiped my face. I looked at Nightwing, confused. "Why did you bring me here?"

Nightwing smiled. "You need somewhere you can live, not that dirty old shaft."

Ok, now I was really confused. They wanted to make sure I was safe? Nightwing must have seen the confused look on my face because he sighed. Nightwing looked back up at me.

"Look, I know you don't like the Justice League, but maybe if you gave us a chance you'd see that we really do want to help people." I nodded, my mind blank. I was still thinking about James. How could I fail? How could I let something like that happen to him? Nightwing pulled me into another hug, which I returned. I put my chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered. Nightwing pulled away and smiled. "You're welcome. Now, I'm going to go find Robin. It shouldn't take this long for him to bring some food down here."

I smiled as he walked off. I looked around, there wasn't really anything to do. I laid back down and began drifting off to sleep when I heard someone walking toward me. I was still awake, but I didn't want them to know that. I decided to wait and see what they would do. I heard their footsteps stop right next to me and heard a clank of something being put on the table next to me. Someone sat down in the chair and by the feel of it put their elbows on the bed. I felt them mess with a string of my hair. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin POV

I was about to bring the girl's food down to her when Grayson came upstairs. "Whats taking so long?"

I scowled at him. "Be a little patient, will you Grayson?"

He glared at me. "Well the poor girl hasn't had anything proper to eat in a while, so no."

I rolled my eyes and made sure the plate was full. A bowl of chicken soup, some grapes, some of Alfred's delicious cookies, some bread to go with the soup. I didn't know what the girl liked so I was gonna try a bunch of different stuff. I brought the plate down to the cave to see the girl laying down, asleep. I set the plate down on the table next to her. I hesitated before sitting in the chair next to the bed and propping myself on my elbows. I played with a string of her hair, thinking about last night.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The girl seemed to smile and rub her face against my hand. I couldn't resist smiling myself and rubbed her cheek. Wait, what is going on? I'm Damian Wayne, from the League of Assassins and son of Batman, I shouldn't be feeling…whatever this is. But I couldn't help it. The girl pulled at my hand and her eyes cracked open in an adorable manner.

"Stay with me?" she pleaded. I hesitated. If Grayson saw me laying down with this girl, I wouldn't hear the end of it. But then again this girl just lost someone who was in her care, and she was probably beating herself up about it. Oh, screw it. I smiled at her.

"Sure, I'll stay." The girl smiled and scooted over, allowing me to lay down on the bed with her. I pulled her close to me, her face buried in my chest and my head on hers. Then something occurred to me. "By the way, whats your name?"

The girl looked up at me sleepily. "Natalie."

"Natalie." I smiled as she nodded. She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling Natalie closer.

"Good night, Natalie."

"Good night, Robin."


	5. Chapter 5

Dick POV

Damian hadn't come back up yet so I decided to go down to the cave and make sure they hadn't killed each other. Imagine my surprise when I walked down there. I walked down the stairs and saw two lumps on the bed. I walked over and saw the girl curled up into Damian's chest, who's arms were secured around her protectively. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures before going back upstairs. Tim frowned at me.

"Why are you so happy?" I smiled and pulled out my phone. Tim came over to my side and 'awwwwed' when he saw the picture. Tim looked at me. "You're never gonna stop bugging Damian about this, are you?"

I shook my head as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Which, it kinda was. "Heck no!"

Tim walked off laughing as I sat down looking at the picture. I smiled. Yea, I can definitely see those two getting together. Wait, were they… I squinted at the picture. Oh yea, they were smiling. This is gonna be _so_ much fun to tease Damian with!


	6. Chapter 6

Damian POV

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and realized I wasn't in my room. Wait, I was in the Batcave. I heard soft breathing and looked down. Oh yea, Natalie. She looked kinda cute in her sleep…Wait, what? I shook those thoughts away, but smiled when I looked at her again. Natalie opened her eyes sleepily.

"Robin?" I smiled. "Yea?"

"Can you stay a while longer? I'm cold." I considered saying no, but the look she was giving me was just adorable. I laid back down. "Sure, I'll stay for a little while longer."

Natalie smiled and snuggled into my chest. I heard her mumble, "I'm still cold."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling Natalie closer. I looked down at her. "Better?"

Natalie nodded and said, "Mm-hmm!"

I chuckled and buried my face in her neck. I felt…safe. I covered Natalie's feet with mine, pulling her even closer still. Natalie snuggled into my chest. I smiled. I wish it could be like this all the time…

"OH, LITTLE D! YOU DOWN HERE?!" I quickly moved off the bed and Natalie pulled the blankets toward her, trying to get warm. I glared at Grayson as he walked over to us, smiling. "Of course you're here! Since you weren't in _your_ bed, I _assumed_ you were sleeping with the _girl_ we rescued last ni-"

"Natalie," I said. "Her name is Natalie."

Grayson smiled gently. It wasn't teasing this time, more like a caring look. I quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why Grayson was acting like this. He continued talking.

"Of course, Natalie." Grayson then turned to Natalie. She had pulled the covers up enough to cover her nose, but still show her eyes. Natalie's eyes were closed, probably pretending to sleep. I looked back at Grayson, then narrowed my eyes. There was mischief smeared across Grayson's features, and that was never good.

"Grayson…" The warning was there, but I don't think Grayson got it because he walked around to the other side of the bed. Natalie peeked an eye open, looking around. I continued to glare as Grayson smirked at me. He leaned down, arms stretched out.

"BOO!" Natalie yelped as Grayson…tickled her? What the heck? I quirked an eyebrow again, crossing my arms. Natalie thrashed around laughing, getting dangerously closer to the edge of the bed. My eyes widened. She was gonna fall. I lunged forward and grabbed Natalie just as she rolled of the side. I glared at Grayson, annoyed. Grayson simply responded with a smile. Natalie breathed heavily in my arms, more than likely trying to catch her breath. She turned and shakily pointed a finger at Grayson.

"That…was not cool," she said as Grayson smirked and crossed his arms. "Really? Seemed cool to me."

I continued to glare at Grayson as I placed Natalie back on the bed. Natalie leaned up, pouting. "Come on, can I get out of bed for a little bit? Pleeaaase?"

I raised an eyebrow (what else is new) at Natalie's childish behavior and turned to Grayson. "What medications is she currently on?"

Grayson grabbed a chart from nearby and whistled before glancing up at me. "She's high, high as a kite."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

I pushed Natalie back down lightly by her shoulders, trying not to look at her pouting face. "But _Robin_! I wanna go _explore_!"

I looked down and saw a bright gleam in Natalie's violet eyes. Her eyes were really pretty-no, they were _gorgeous_. I shook my head slightly, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I gave Natalie a stern look. "No, you need to rest."

Natalie pouted some more. "But _Ro-bin_!" she complained. I cut her off with a look that said I wasn't gonna change my mind. Natalie pouted and grabbed my wrist. "Fine, but you have to stay."

I rolled my eyes as Grayson tried-and failed-to muffle his laugh behind his hands. "Please?"

I looked down at Natalie, then found I couldn't look away. She just looked…adorable? Natalie pulled on my wrist, and I sat on the bed. Natalie scooted over to make room as I lied down, glaring at Grayson. Natalie snuggled into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. I buried my face in Natalie's neck, finding comfort in the darkness. I don't care if Grayson is standing there right now, I don't care if Tim decides to tease me about this later, I don't care if Father comes walking down those steps right now. I just wanted to stay with Natalie… ****

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, some stuff came up. Bunch of middle school drama, some words were said, and a bunch of guilt. Thats always fun. Anyway, thanks blackwillow99 for your reviews on my stories! Feel free to review on as many stories as many times as you want, I need some tips on how to improve my writing. Thanks!**

 **-Silver**


End file.
